marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Metro-General Hospital
'The Attack on Metro-General Hospital ' was a major conflict between Daredevil and the Hand. Background As part of their ceremony to prepare the return for the Black Sky, the Hand kidnapped young people and used them as hosts to incubate organic particles in their blood. Then their blood was slowly and consistently drained to be used in a ritual involving a stone sarcophagus.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven Attack At Metro-General Hospital, Hand ninjas began to scale the building with Daredevil, hearing it, put on his Daredevil helmet and prepared for battle. Inside, alarms went off, and Claire Temple found the young patients standing expectantly, with a dead Stan Gibson at their feet.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Temple brought security guards and a fellow nurse to the ward where the victims of the Hand were being treated. They were attacked by Hand ninjas, who killed Temple's co-worker. Daredevil arrived and fought the ninjas. Temple attempted to fight as well, but was knocked out of window. Grabbing on to a grappling line that the Hand used to scale the building, Daredevil saved her. The Hand ninjas escaped with Daniel Gibson and the rest of their victims. Afterwards, inside the hospital, Murdock explained who the Hand is to Temple. She warned him that he is in over his head, but he assured her that he is able to handle things. He received a phone call from Detective Sergeant Brett Mahoney, who informed him that Karen Page had been attacked and was at the 15th Precinct Police Station. Temple returned in the hospital, telling the police that one of the patients killed his father with a scalpel.Daredevil: 2.11: .380 Aftermath Claire Temple met with Shirley Benson and a hospital administrator. Benson was concerned about Temple after the attack by the Hand, but the administrator was only concerned with the hospital's image. A doctor began to examine the body of a dead Hand ninja, but Temple noticed a scar on his chest that suggests he already had an autopsy. The administrator warned them not to say anything about it. Benson left a meeting with the hospital administration to warn Temple that this was her second strike, the first being when she left her shift to help an injured man. Benson told her that an anonymous donation was made to the hospital on the condition that the events that evening are kept quiet. Temple, furious, decides to quit. Soon after that, Temple returned to Harlem where she reunited with her mother, Soledad, and described the events at Metro-General Hospital when the Hand took over and she almost did an autopsy for one of the ninjas who had a huge Y-shaped scar on his chest. She, then, described how her friend got killed by one of the ninjas and that the hospital wanted to cover it up, revealing that she quit. Her mom asked what would make her happy, Temple told her about saving Daredevil and Luke Cage and their unique abilities, stating that she wants to help powered people. Her mom reminded her that the world was no longer what it used to be after the Battle of New York, but that Temple has, somehow, got involved. She asked her what that means to her, when Temple called it bad luck, her mom stated that it was fate. References Category:Events